Special Generation
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Koi no Jubaku 5th Single (2004) |Next = Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? 7th Single (2005) }} Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ〜ション) is Berryz Koubou's 6th single. It was released on March 30, 2005 in Regular Edition. The Single V was released on April 20, 2005 and sold a to 9,728 copies. The single reached #7 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 24,449 copies. Tracklist CD #Special Generation #Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... (恋してる時はいつも···; Whenever I'm in Love...) #Special Generation (Instrumental) Single V #Special Generation #Special Generation (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2005.03.21 Oha Suta *2005.03.27 Hello! Morning *2005.04.09 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances ;Special Generation *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! - Kamei Eri, Kusumi Koharu, Kimura Ayaka, Saito Miuna, Miyoshi Erika, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai *W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Morning Musume, v-u-den *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ (with ℃-ute) *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with ℃-ute) *Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (with ℃-ute) *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ (with ℃-ute) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (as part of a medley with ℃-ute) *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival ;Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo… *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ Single Information #Special Generation #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Makaino Kouji #*Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki #*Percussion: Iida Hiroshi #*Organ: Yamao Masato #*Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki, and Amazons (Otaki Yuko, Saito Kumi, and Hada Tomoko) #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) #Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Vocals: #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi (main vocals) #**Shimizu Saki and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) Trivia *This is the first Berryz Koubou single with an English name. *This was Berryz Koubou's highest selling single until Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba. *After Ishimura Maiha left, Sudo Maasa took over her solo lines in live performances. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,449 Video Berryz工房「スッペシャル ジェネレ～ション」(Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Special Genera~tion, Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2005 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs